World of Sketch (TrueArenaOneOneOne)
The AnthonyM and the World of Sketch adventure world, known officially as World of Sketch, is an Adventure World in LEGO Dimensions. Keys * AnthonyM (unlocks Guardian's Sanctum) ** Antoni Emma (unlocks U25) ** Kid Color (unlocks U12) ** Sunstorm (unlocks U7) * Strongarm * Techo * Blurri * Shadus ** Twillo * Waitress Penny NPCs Universe 23 * Penciltown Mayor (U23) * Waitress Penny * Twillo (Must complete Superboss Stride quest to unlock playable character) * Kizun * Ruzia * Chizeku * Cybern * Hekama * Crystallon * Base Computer * X-PO Clone Universe 25 * General Stonespine * Tekka * Ventus * Shadya * Penciltown Mayor (U25) * Crysteenah Universe 12 * Heavy Bouncer * Gearhead * Fallen Angel * Golden Terror * Little Miss Penelope * Penelope's Father Universe 7 * Red Roller * Sprocket * Beauty Blue * Nihcru Thoruni * Pink Punk Quests * Diner Dilemma (Waitress Penny 1) * One Pan Down (Waitress Penny 2) * Superboss Stride (Twillo) * Treehouse Turmoil (Kizun / Ruzia / Chizeku) * Quantum Clean-Up (X-PO Clone) * Penelope's Daily Walkabout (Little Miss Penelope) * Spruce Up the Workplace (Tekka) * Tempest Trouble at the Studio (Beauty Blue) Renovations * Restore the Guardian Flames (20,000 Studs) * Restore the Penciltown Sign (10,000 Studs per area, must be done four seperate times) * Restore the Penciltown Diner (25,000 Studs) * Restore Penelope's Safehouse (30,000 Studs) * Restore the Skyborn Studio Telescopes (20,000 Studs) Locations Universe 23 * Guardian's Sanctum * Penciltown Square (U23) ** M-Crew Command Base (U23) ** Penciltown Diner ** Sketchima Skyscraper (U12) ** CYF Building * Mt. Earthclad (U23) * Scrap Island (U23) * Stratosville (U23) * Seafloor Vista (U23) Universe 25 * Guardian's Sanctum * Penciltown Square (U25) ** M-Crew Command Base (U25) ** Pastel Park ** Sunset Plateau * Mt. Earthclad (U25) * Scrap Island (U25) * Stratosville (U25) * Seafloor Vista (U25) Universe 12 * Guardian's Sanctum * Penciltown Square (U12) ** Whitemoon Nightclub ** Penelope's Safehouse ** Sketchima Skyscraper (U12) * Vantage Mountain * Scrap Island (U12) * Stratosville (U12) Universe 7 * Guardian's Sanctum * Penciltown Square (U7) ** Skyborn Studio ** Shopping Center ** Penciltown Tower ** Battle Central * Mt. Earthclad (U7) * Canvas Island * Cloudtop Village Red Brick * Challenge Pendant: Normal enemies now have as much health as your stud multiplier. Stud multiplier slows down. The multiplier effect does not work on bosses or Daleks. Trivia * Cybern, Hekama, Crystallon, and Crysteenah are fellow characters from a comic strip called Choose Your Fighter! ** The first three are Citizens in Peril in some of the levels. * Little Miss Penelope and Waitress Penny are quantum parallels of each other, with the former being a friend of Kid Color (and is 9 years old), while the latter is AnthonyM's love interest and a waitress at Penciltown Diner (and is 18 years old). * Penciltown is a central location in the whole of the series. It is a common meeting point for Sketchians of all shapes and sizes, and it is the place the M-Crew set up their base. ** This is also true for the crews that set up the Whitemoon Nightclub and Skyborn Studio. Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Category:Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Adventure Worlds